Always Say What You Want
by MindlessAdventuringWarlock
Summary: All he had to do was say that he wanted her to stay, all he had to do was be a little selfish and she would have stayed. She could have chosen to stay and saved both of themselves from heartache.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, for if i did....=}

Tis By Me TisTheeTwilight :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Always Say What You Want**

His face is a thing of pure perfection, and everyone knew it. Girls swooned over him, guys envied him, but he despised himself. No one knew the real him, no one tried, everyone took his appearance and used that to admire him. His red eyes never sparkled with warmth or love, his face was kept emotionless as to not let anyone know what he was thinking. He never smiled genuinely and he never laughed. That is until one day he met her. He started to soften up, his eyes brightened, and one day he even smiled. He didn't smile often but he smiled for her. He would do anything for her, he did everything for her, but one day there was nothing he could do. She was offered a place with her mother away from the academy, her friends, the danger, and most of all her love. Everyone except one encouraged her to take this chance, to free herself from harms way and to live her own life outside. All she really wanted was that one person to look her in the eyes and tell her to stay, but the expressionless look on his face had been replaced there and the cold hard stare took over his shining eyes. He no longer looked like the boy she had come to know and love. He looked like he would rather be somewhere else.

So with a broken heart the girl left the boy, her friends, and the danger behind moving onto a somewhat less then tortured life with her mother. She ran, she hid, she learned to fight, and all the while her heart was set on him. She told herself to forget him, to move on, to hate him, but the effort it took hurt her heart so much that she sometimes would become ill. Her fighting style improved, her beauty sky rocketed, but her heart never shifted. The boy she had left behind wouldn't stay behind. Five years had passed and the girl had grown weaker in spirit. Her mother grew worried, for her daughter hadn't smiled since the day she took her from the academy. The mother didn't know how to help her.

Then one day, the daughter didn't get up. Her heart had reached it's limit, her body was breaking down. The mother snuck her daughter back into the academy and begged the high school principal to save her. They couldn't repair what was broken for her heart was beating fine, but she had no will to go on. The boy she wanted most, didn't want her.

"Natsume," The girl cried out for the name of the boy she left behind, her voice cracking after years of not using it. Tears fell down her face for she knew she was back in the academy. All she wanted was to see his face one last time before the tears would stop for good, and the heart break would cease. The mother knew she needed to see him to live, so she begged the principal to bring him forth. The principal didn't know what to say to her so he told her truthfully that the boy that the girl needed to see, hadn't been the same since that day.

(^^)~(-_-)~(^^)

The boy lay in his bed, his eyes closed peacefully, his pale white skin almost clear. His eyes were dull, and his hair had covered most of his face. He couldn't go on without her for much longer. He had failed her, he didn't tell her that he loved her, he didn't try and stop her from leaving. He slowly moved his hand to his eyes and covered them, trying to force back the pain he had swallowed for so long.

The door to his room opened, and he barely opened an eye to notice a womanly figure step into his room. He opened his eyes and saw the face of her mother. Her eyes were filled with sadness and he could tell that she had been through some hard times. He thought she held pity for him, but that was not the case when she fell to her knees and wept on his bed.

"Save her. Save yourself." His eyes grew wide as the words left her mouth, the words didn't comprehend for a minute. _She's here? She's here! _He jumped up from his bed and stumbled uneasily to the door, not caring if he looked like an idiot. He knew this could be the death of him, he knew that he might end up dying at the end of this hallway, but he needed to see her. Natsume Hyuuga never gave in to his weaknesses. The doctors who saw him stumbling in the hall way knew where he was going. They knew that this might be their last chance together. He opened the door to her room, eyes eager to see her, heart pounding, but when he opened the door expecting to receive a hug from his brunette, he felt his stomach drop to his feet.

She lay on the hospital bed, her body was frail and pale white, and her brown hair had lost its sheen. She looked too thin, and she looked so ill. Her head slowly tilted from the front to the side to get a glimpse of her visitor. Her heart almost split in two as she took in his perfect face coated with depression. His red eyes came to life as he looked into her shining hazel ones. He couldn't believe that she was actually here. He staggered his way to her bed and collapsed to his knees. She held his hand and smiled, a broken one.

"Mikan, you idiot. Why did you get like this because of me? I should have told you to stay. Don't you leave me again, please don't leave me again." Her eyes shone with happiness and her smile warm as she patted his hand.

"Silly Natsume, I never left you." She closed her eyes and he leaned his forehead against hers. He used all his effort to slide in next to her on the hospital bed. He kissed her forehead and held her close as she felt the warmness she awaited for, for so long. Her heart was healing, and his was too. The brokenness they had felt for so long was finally being repaired.

He held her close and kissed her lips with as much energy as he had left, she responded as much as she could but could put as much as she wanted in.

"Don't ever leave me again Polka, because next time I won't have a heart left to take care of." She smiled as she whispered softly.

"I'll never leave, if you'll always say you'll want me." They held each other close as they drifted off together, into the world they always wanted.

Mikan didn't leave again, her mother understood. This was the place she was meant to be, right in his arms. Natsume refused to ever give her up, for she was his. Sometimes people would celebrate a reuniting, or people would silently smile giddy, but these two spent their time together underneath the peaceful branches of their Sakura Tree.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sure hoped you liked it!! =) Please RxR it would make me happy, i mean even if it's a smiley face that would be totally cool and make my day! =}

Oh and i hoped everyone had a happy 4th of july yesterday! (well now technically two days ago, buut... XD), even for you guys who don't live in the u.s. i hope it was a good day!! :D

*rawr* =3


End file.
